


State of Dreaming

by queenofmelons



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bodyswap, Danganronpa Kinkmeme, F/M, Kimi no Na wa AU, Prompt Fill, and also a lot less sad, basically the only element i retained is bodyswapping, its like kimi no na wa but with less (SPOILERS) time stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmelons/pseuds/queenofmelons
Summary: Two teenagers living on two different sides of Japan start switching bodies randomly, with seemingly no rhyme or reason. Kaede and Kokichi now decide they need to find each other after their body-swapping proves to be a problem in their daily lives.//Kinkmeme Fill"Saw a Kimi no Na wa parody with them and now I want it made into a fic so welp.Doesn't have to follow a real plotline or be sexual/romantic, anything goes really! Just want to see how these two would react."





	1. Kaede // Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede wakes up in a stranger's body. But it's just a dream, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't expect anything from this I'm so bad at characterization

Of all the strange things Kaede thought might happen in her life, this was never even considered.

She had brushed her teeth and washed her face before departing to her warm bed in her cozy pink nightgown, same as she does every night. She rested her head and cuddled up against a spare pillow, as sleep overtook her. Nothing out of the usual for her, of course.  
When she woke up, she wasn’t expecting a blaring alarm right in her ear. Now, normally, she could brush it off as her rolling over in her sleep and getting just a bit too close. But her alarm clock was a distinct piano song, one of her favorites, while this was just uncontrolled and, admittedly, annoying beeping.  
Her eyes snapped open with annoyance, ready to smash the source of the ungodly noise into the ground. However, those feelings quickly dissipated as her blurry vision focused, eyes meeting with a white ceiling that was unfamiliar to her. Her ceiling was purple, she had painted it that way.  _Why was it white?_  Had she been kidnapped in her sleep? Or had somebody repainted her ceiling somehow while she was dreaming?

The pianist rose from her bed (was it always that small?) and let out a loud yawn, covering her mouth with a pasty - near white, in fact - hand.

She nearly choked on her own spit.

If the blaring alarm hadn’t woken Kaede up before, she was certainly awake now. Her hand (was it even her own?) was as pale as she'd presume a corpse would be, though probably not nearly as cold. Her eyes darted across the unfamiliar room rapidly, noticing her unkempt and purple hair (her hair is blonde _her hair is blonde_ ). Her first thought, perhaps, was that it was a dream, and she would wake up and be back in her room, and she could go outside and meet with Shuuichi as she did everyday so they could walk to school, just as usual. She would pinch herself, and then she would wake up with a bolt, before her less annoying alarm came on. Everything would be normal.  
What she was confused about was that no matter how many times she pinched her near-white skin, she was feeling the pain. And she was not waking up.  
Okay. Maybe this was a slightly more realistic dream? A lucid dream, maybe? It was this thought that caused her to relax considerably. A dream, where she would live as someone else... It didn't sound too bad. It sounded fun, actually! This only left her mind to wander around, wondering what this dream person did, and who they were. 

First thing's first: She pounds her alarm button and gets dressed. She can't exactly go outside in her underwear or with the alarm clock still beeping. Whoever this person was didn't have a very decent selection of clothes, in her opinion. There's no calendar in their room, so Kaede only guesses that it's a school day and fishes out a school uniform. It's a male school uniform, confirming her suspicions that in this dream, she is playing the part of a male student. Well, okay... Not bad? It could be fun! Now, if only there were a piano in her dream... She supposes that if it were a lucid dream, she could wish one in, but nothing was appearing. _'Fine, we'll play it YOUR way, dream!'_ She thought to herself, resisting the urge to huff.  
Then, she needs to look in a mirror. It would at least be good to see what her dream self looks like. She already knows he has pale skin and purple (maybe? maybe it was black...) hair. Unfortunately, there were no mirrors as far as she could see, meaning she had to relocate to a bathroom, which, thankfully, was right next to her bedroom.  
The pianist made her way over to the sink, staring straight at her reflection in the mirror above it. She had unkempt, messy purple hair and purple eyes and an extremely thin frame. She wasn't used to being this short, either.

Kaede's mind began to run wild. 

 _'This is a really strange dream...'_  
_'Why does this feel so vivid and real?'_  
_'Is this hair natural?'_  
_'DAMN, I look cute.'_  
  
She snaps herself out of her thoughts and eyes a purple toothbrush. Hygiene is important, even in dreams, so she wets it and adds an extremely minty off-brand toothpaste. This shouldn't feel so realistic, but who is she to question a dream? It's not like she actually woke up as a short, purple-haired male student. She spat out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth, turning to the shower. Okay, she didn't exactly want to strip and shower, for fear that she might see something she shouldn't. That's a line she doesn't cross, not even in dreams!  
A knock at her bedroom door sounded. She wasn't even showered, and she hadn't washed her face! Panicking, she picked up the nearest can of deodorant and sprayed all over her body, supposing it would do the trick. Boys do that kind of stuff when they're lazy, or in a rush, right? She rushed out of her bathroom and opened the door. She didn't expect it would give her such a workout, she did _much_ worse than that sometimes after all. Maybe it's the limitations of this dream body? She thought she could do anything in a dream!  
On the other side of the door was another boy (a student, judging by his uniform) with green hair. Ah, was this her dream self's friend? She put on her best smile and waved, but did not receive one back. Did she assume wrong?

"Ouma-kun, I've been waiting outside for the past fifteen minutes." The boy raised an eyebrow, arms crossed but his expression definitely not serious. Though, Kaede was more hung up on the first part.  _'So, my name, or maybe at least my last name, is Ouma? Cool!'_ The mystery person must've noticed the goofy grin on her face, judging by his confused expression.  
"Um... I forgot to set my alarm?" Kaede shrugged sheepishly. Man, she must've looked REALLY out of it. But it was just a dream, so it didn't matter (though it was still incredibly strange hearing a voice that was not her own coming out of her mouth). It seemed that her excuse was believed by the mysterious dream-friend, so that was good. She didn't like dealing with consequences, even dream consequences. "Sorry, won't happen again!"  
"Come on, Ouma-kun. We're gonna be late." A bemused smile fell upon dream-friend's face as he grabbed her hand and directed you out of her own bedroom. _'Thank the heavens.'_   She didn't like embarrassing yourself, whether it's real life or fake, and being unable to navigate her supposed own home would be a disaster.   
The city streets are a whole other thing compared to her normal life in a small town. It feels so vivid and realistic, bustling crowds of people pushing past - Kaede nearly tripped over her feet a couple of times - and many, MANY buildings, some of which she couldn't even read the names of past the hustle and bustle. What kind of dream was this?

As she was inspecting the various buildings, her feet suddenly root themselves to the ground, stopping her mysterious stranger-friend in his tracks. He turns over to notice Kaede staring awestruck at a nearby building decorated in a fancy way.  
"They have a CONCERT HALL!" She gaped, reaching out towards it.  
"Ouma-kun, we pass that concert hall everyday."  
It still seemed like the pianist couldn't get over her excitement, although stranger-friend's grip on her arm was too tight for her to advance towards it. Maybe if she had this dream again, she could go and see a piano recital... Or, maybe she could play it on her own! The thought was incredibly exciting to the girl, as she was practically bouncing in her place. She was only snapped back to reality when she was tugged forward, nearly falling to the ground.  
"You're acting really weird today. You 'kay?" Stranger-friend asked. Damn... It seemed that even in a dream, she couldn't pursue her desires thanks to school. Kaede nodded. "I-I'm fine, don't worry!" She lied. It seemed she was believed yet again, as she was dragged away. All she could do was stare at the concert hall with a look of longing. She didn't have anything like that in her little town, but she always wanted to see one. Curse that stranger-friend.

It seemed that she could never stop staring, however. Flashing lights mesmerized the young girl, keeping her locked in a trance. The beautiful sights of the city made her want to leap out of '"Ouma"'s friend's grasp and just explore to her heart's content, though it seemed that the green-haired man's grip was not loosening anytime soon. It was almost as if that he knew that Kaede was just going to wander around and get lost in the seas of people - maybe that was a common thing that this supposed "Ouma" did? - and miss school.  
After what felt like hours (but was really a few minutes), Kaede's legs were aching and throbbing, but they had reached the school nonetheless. "Couldn't... Couldn't we have just taken a cab?" She gasped and sputtered, trying desperately to keep her knees from giving out and dropping her to the floor. Her "friend" looked at her like she had two heads.  
"Ouma-kun, you NEVER take the cab. Don't you remember?" He cleared his throat before putting on a more higher-pitched voice, presumably to imitate the one that came out of Kaede's mouth. "Cabs are so stuffy! I'd rather spend walk to school with my beloved Amami-chan instead!"   
"Isn't that kind of gay?" Kaede can't stop the words from coming out of her mouth, and immediately covers her mouth afterwards, embarrassed. 

"Amami" doubles over laughing.

The school itself is nothing special, which is disappointing. She was hoping for some cool fantasy dream stuff! Maybe even a magic school! But all that was there was a perfectly normal school where you learn perfectly normal things. She even has her own dream notebook, which is nice. Inside were various doodles and notes, perfectly coherent. She heard that in dreams, you weren't supposed to feel pain or be able to read anything. Then, this must be a special case, because everything was so neat and tidy, able to be clearly understood. But Kaede knew that this couldn't be anything but a fantasy, an alternate reality. After all, who's ever heard of somebody magically switching bodies with somebody else? That's fiction stuff, not real life!  
She isn't really paying attention, more so flipping through the writings of Ouma. She's never had a dream this detailed and in depth - this Ouma person had so much character! - and it kind of scared her. But it was fascinating at the same time, and she couldn't pull her eyes away from the writings of Ouma. Or, more specifically, Kokichi Ouma, as she had learned from the contents.  
Her distraction proved to be an issue when she was called upon to answer a question. She must've not looked concentrated enough, and she wasn't exactly focused, she'd admit. Panic begins to rise in her body, until it subsides when the question is something she already knows. _'Saved by dream magic!'_ She thinks, nearly sighing of relief before realizing it might not help her case that much, so all she can do is hold her breath, which in turn makes her look  _more_ weird, until she finally just released the breath she had been holding in. There were a few confused looks from classmates, but it's not like she cares. It's just a dream, right?  
Before she even knows it, classes come and go and lunch has arrived much to her pleasure. She wondered what kind of dream food there could be. Cakes, delicious pies and tarts, waffles or rice, and some fancy city cuisine! To her disappointment, however, it was just normal lunch food that she and Amami were eating in the courtyard. She had apparently forgot "her" wallet at "her" home, so Amami paid for her food. Strangely enough to her, he added some tea on the side, but she just supposed that was something that the mysterious Kokichi liked.

"Thank you for paying, Amami-kun." Kaede smiled brightly, poking at her food. At the lack of response, she turned her head up to see a confused Amami. "Amami... Kun?" He raised an eyebrow. Ah, right, Kokichi apparently used the '-chan' suffix for Amami. She laughed. "Amami- _chan_ , sorry." Her smile must've been too suspicious, because his satisfied nod seemed a bit too forced. Ah, well, it's just a dream, right? Maybe she could live it up a bit while she's here, since it won't last forever.  
"I think I might go exploring." She mentioned, before sipping on her tea. It tasted nice. Dream food was nice. Though, Amami didn't seem to happy about this. "Wouldn't you be skipping class?" He asked, but Kaede just nodded with a grin. "This is just a dream, so it doesn't matter!"  
Amami looks no less confused.  
"You... Do that? I'll stay behind though, because unlike  _some_ people, I care about my grades." He leaned forward with a smirk. "And if anyone asks, I tried to stop you from skipping. There." He stood up and stretched. "Seeya, Ouma-kun."  
Amami exits, leaving Kaede behind with her half-eaten lunch and her own thoughts that were racing around her head.

True to her word, Kaede skips class and instead opts to wander the city streets. Her new height is disorienting, and she often finds herself trying to move past the many people pushing past her and shoving their shoulders into her face. All she wants to do is look at the cute dresses in the window (maybe if they were real she’d visit this place and purchase them when her dream ended) and go to the concert hall. She visits cafes, various clothing stores that she couldn’t buy anything from due to her lack of wallet, and most importantly, hangs around in the concert hall, even though she’s not allowed to watch the performances.  
Most people recognize her uniform. “Shouldn’t you be in school?” They ask. And yeah, she really should be. But in her eyes, a dream this good couldn’t go to waste at some boring normal school! Each time she was asked, she would smile, and clear as day respond with three simple words. “It’s a dream.” And it always confused people so.  
Only stuff like this can happen in dreams. It was probably the most vivid one she’s had yet! And she refused to believe it was anything other than a dream. Switching bodies with another person is impossible, both scientifically and physically. She’d bet her whole life on it.  
When the day begins to turn to night, Kaede takes that as a sign to go home and go to dream-sleep. At the very least, this would mean that she would wake up in her room with a soothing melody playing in her ears and Shuuichi knocking at the door, waiting to walk her to school alongside Tenko. The only problem was: She didn’t know how to get to Kokichi’s home.  
She didn’t have a phone, nor a wallet or anything, really. Her only hope was heading back to school and attempting to find Amami, but even the path to school was lost. She cursed herself for being so stupid, feeling strangely realistically tired. Was this the part where monsters came out, and her dream turned into a nightmare? She sure hoped it wouldn’t be. The streets were growing emptier by the minute, and the street lamps flickered on.  
It’s okay… Soon, she’ll bolt upwards in her bed and laugh, because it would all be a dream. And then what if it wasn’t? She laughed at the possibility. It couldn’t be. No anomaly could explain such a thing happening.  
And yet… It felt so real. Her interactions with Amami, her hunger and the taste of the food afterwards, the breeze on her face, and the coherent writing.

But it was nothing more, nothing less, than a detailed fantasy.

Kaede looked around, getting desperate. Even in a dream, being alone in the dark without a way home was frightening. She felt like screaming and collapsing, pinching herself until she eventually arose from her bed.  
“Ouma-kun!” She heard a faint voice call, a familiar one, at that. “A-Amami-kun…?” She faintly whispered to herself, furrowing her eyebrows in confusing. The sound of thudding footsteps became increasingly louder and more prominent. _‘I… I’m saved!’_ The pianist thought, eyes lighting up with joy. She feels a pair of arms wrap around her small, thin frame from behind.  
“You got lost! I didn’t even… I tried to call you, but you weren’t picking up, so I assumed the worst, so I came looking, and…” Amami panicked, and Kaede doesn’t think she’s seen him break from his chill demeanor this entire dream. “R-relax, Amami-ku...chan! I’m fine!” She laughs nervously, her words masking her relief. “What’s gotten into you?” His grip loosened, and she turned to face him.  
“Sorry… It’s just my brotherly instincts.” Amami laughed. “You always were like a little brother to me. And letting you run off like that without your phone, knowing you couldn’t navigate… Gosh, it’s just as I thought. I’m still the worst big brother ever, huh?” He joked, but Kaede knew that was nothing more than a thinly veiled jab at himself. Why did she care so much? Did she really get so attached to this dream character?

The walk to Kokichi’s house is silent, but Kaede thanks him at the end before she enters the bedroom. She’s seen so much interesting stuff in her fantasy, she could write a song about it. In fact, maybe that’s just what she’ll do. She’ll sit down at her trusty piano, stretch her fingers and compose a heartfelt song, pouring her heart out into it just like she did with all of her music.  
The pianist brushes her teeth, washes her face, and flicks the light switch off before flopping into the small bed.

Kaede Akamatsu wakes up to the sound of a soothing piano melody, and a purple ceiling.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well there you have it folks! hopefully that was a good start. and don't worry, you'll get to see ouma's side of the swap next chapter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	2. Kokichi // Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi wakes up in a stranger's body. This... Is an anomaly, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates! I am a... VERY slow writer. I can be fast when I want to, but motivation is scarce and sometimes I have days where I can't do anything at all. It's a short and not that great chapter considering the time it took to upload, so sorry! D:

Kokichi Ouma woke up to a soothing piano melody in his ears.

The unfamiliarity of the alarm woke him up with a start, bolting upwards in a bed that seemed much larger than usual, and the first thing he notices is that he is not in his room anymore, and there is an unfamiliar weight on his head and chest. His fingers run across his hair, and he notices not only is it longer, it’s less unkempt and messy. His sheets smell of lemon and he has a very noticeable nightgown covering his body - which seemed to be significantly taller, now that he thought about it.  
Now, that weight on his chest… Kokichi threw his duvet off, noticing he was much less pale and a lot more curvy than he last thought.  
“I’m… Wha…?” That voice was NOT his own, which confirmed his suspicions. He was not in his own body anymore, and this probably meant that the person knocking at his door currently was not his best friend, Rantarou, unless he had somehow turned into one of his many sisters.  
Ignoring the knocking (whoever it was outside could wait, right?), Kokichi instead opted to run his fingers over his body curiously. He’s never been in a female’s body before, obviously, he’s never been in anybody else’s body before. After at least a minute of pure exploration of this person’s body, he cupped his hands over his chest.

“Akamatsu-san, are you okay? You weren’t responding, so Iiiiiiiii…”

There’s a boy with a cap in the room with the reddest face Kokichi has ever seen. Kokichi stares at him blankly, squeezing his hands on his newfound breasts.  _ ‘...Fuck.’ _

“I… I’ll leave you to that…!”

The boy with the cap slams the door.

Okay, so somebody is waiting... And should probably learn to ask before you barge in. Kokichi rummaged around for anything, some sort of phone or purse. Eventually, on the second drawer on his bedside table, he found a phone, fingerprint locked. He snorted, pressing down on the button and accessing the contents of the device with ease.  
He checked the date first and foremost, and is relieved to find out that he isn’t three years into the future. It’s just a normal Saturday, as it should’ve been. Well, it was as normal as this Saturday could be, considering he wasn’t even in his own body anymore. And since it’s a Saturday, he needs to go to school, which means he needs to change his clothes…

Kokichi sure hopes that the person who originally had this body wouldn’t mind.

Being a male all his life, Kokichi is absolutely HOPELESS with bras, so he ditched it after the fifth attempt of trying to hook the straps together. He manages to put on his school uniform, and slings a school bag over his shoulder. He deemed this enough to go outside and presumably meet with the boy with the cap that was apparently right outside the room.

When Kokichi walked outside, there was a girl with a pinwheel accessory in her hair, and the boy in the cap, waiting outside for him.

_ ‘Friends? Relatives?’  _ He thought with full curiosity. If he was going to spend some time in some random person’s body, he may as well get to know the people there.  
“What are your names?” Kokichi asked the two. The boy with the hat looks confused, looking over to the girl with the pinwheel accessory as if asking for guidance, before turning back to Kokichi.  
“Er… Akamatsu-san, are you okay?” He asked, before being elbowed by the girl. “Saihara-san! Be polite! What if Akamatsu-san has an extreme case of amnesia?” She seemed worried. She definitely didn’t look like a sibling…  
“Akamatsu-san, Tenko is very sorry! This is Shuuichi Saihara, and you’re talking to Tenko Chabashira!” The girl - Tenko, it seemed - grinned with pride.  
“What’s my name?” Kokichi tilted his head, provoking a panicked response from Tenko. “Sh-she really does have amnesia…! Um, your name is Kaede Akamatsu!” She swiftly responded, sweating bullets. “Do… Do you need us to take you to the hospital?” She twiddled her fingers together with a nervous smile on her face, mostly out of concern for her friend.  
“Mmm… I should be fine!” Kokichi smiled brightly, gripping onto his school bag. “Can you show me to school, Chabashira-chan?” Tenko squeaked at the honorific she was being referred to with, her face turning bright red as she nodded. “O-of course, Akamatsu-san! Follow Tenko!” She gripped onto his hand and tugged him away, practically nearly pulling his arm out of its socket.   
The route to school was quiet and much less hectic than Kokichi was used to. Instead of busy streets, flashing lights and loud cars, it was a quiet walk down a long path. The occasional group of people would pass by and wave to them. He wasn’t as worried about losing his friends or getting trapped in the crowds of people.

The school is much more small than his own, which really should’ve been expected considering all he saw during the walk leading to it. Kaede lived in a quiet village as he had gathered, so he assumed it wouldn’t be a very large school. It didn’t make it any less surprising. In a strange way, he finds himself wishing he could live in a quiet place like this.  
There’s a touch of awe behind every step he made, as things started hitting him. He was in somebody else’s body. He was actually, in real life, in somebody else’s body. And he’s wandering around an unfamiliar place, fully pretending to be that person. It’s surreal and strange, but in a weird way it’s almost exhilarating, a sense of freedom in his boring day-to-day life.  
He found himself wondering when he’d switch back. Was this a one day thing? A once-in-a-lifetime situation? Was Kaede Akamatsu herself wandering around in his body? That was a likely option, but a part of him hoped not. If she lived in a place like this, who knows what she’d do in the big city?   
The school itself isn’t any less different from his normal one, aside from size differences. You more or less learn the same subjects. The mysterious Kaede even had her own notebook, just like he did. Well, of course it was a given, but he already found himself wondering what she would put in her notebook, all the things she would write. Eventually, curiosity overtook him and he flipped open the pages.  
There were normal notes, doodles or extravagant drawings, even hand-written sheet music. It almost felt like he was prying into Kaede’s personal life, like he was seeing things he wasn’t really meant to see. After many pages, he finally reached a blank page and clicked his pen open, and began to write.

_ “Kaede Akamatsu _

_ Friends: Tenko Chabashira & Shuuichi Saihara _

_ -Likes/plays the piano _

_ -Lives in small village _

_ -Has a sister apparently? But she’s not home? (Maybe moved away?) _

_ -Likes purple maybe? _

_ -Has weird hair thing? It won’t go down _

_ -Blonde hair” _

Ouma hesitated for a second, before writing his next line.

_ “Who are you?” _

He supposed he might find out soon enough, if he ever gets out of her body.

Lunch comes and goes. Disappointingly, there were no cafes or fancy restaurants in the village. Kokichi, Shuuichi and Tenko ate on the rooftop together. Apparently, Kokichi was  _ meant  _ to have a packed lunch with him, but he left it in the kitchen in his rush. Tenko and Shuuichi gave him portions of their lunch so that he would have something to eat.  _ ‘Kaede is lucky.’  _ He thought, as he began to wolf down his food like he hadn’t eaten in months. His portion is finished in a minute, much to the shock of his two “friends”.  
It was a strangely peaceful meal. At first, the calm nearly felt eerie, as if something was wrong. But now, it felt incredibly tranquil. It was actually nice to get some much needed peace and quiet. He doesn’t think he’s ever been elbowed or shoved around at all today. In fact, he could elbow a child in the face now, if he very well wanted to! Hey, maybe he should put that on his bucket list? There are 12 year olds taller than him, and he wants to make them feel bad about it!  
“I’m  _ boorrred! _ ” He whined, patting the ground with his hands. “Can’t we go somewhere?” He asked. “I don’t even know where we ARE!”  
“A-Akamatsu-san, we can’t skip class!” Shuuichi began to sweat. Tenko, on the other hand, scoffed. “Saihara-san! Who are you to tell Akamatsu-san what she can and can’t do?” She wagged her finger at Shuuichi disapprovingly. “We are her friends, and friends help their amnesiac friends!” She practically hauled Kokichi up by his waist and grabbed his hand. “Come on,  _ Tenko _ will show you around!”

It took 3 minutes for Kokichi and Tenko to be caught running away from the school grounds.

Soon enough after a scolding from the exasperated Shuuichi, he’s back to class with his new friends. He’s meant to be writing notes, but he began to doodle instead. His stick figures aren’t exactly works of art, but it keeps him entertained as the day goes by. He draws a little figure with a cap, a figure with braids and a pinwheel accessory, and one with a checkered scarf. After a pause, he added one with an oversized shirt. Shuuichi is looking at him with an almost pleading expression. After all that happened today, he was just hoping that he would behave.  _ ‘Well, that’s just boring, isn’t it?’  _ The purple haired boy cracked a smirk, leaning over to Shuuichi’s desk and quickly picking off his hat, placing it atop his own head. He frowned, adjusting it on his head, though his increasingly annoyed look was evident.  _ ‘Why does it cover my eyes so much?!’  _ After about a minute of trying to adjust the cap to fit comfortably on his head and also not cover his eyes, Shuuichi simply slips it off of his head and puts it on his own.  
Kokichi sticks his tongue out at him immaturely and puts his head in his resting arms, loudly yawning as if announcing to the world that yes, he was tired, and was about to sleep. People are chatting around him, but he feels himself drifting off almost instantly. People had always told him that he snored extremely noisily, but nobody comes to interrupt him. Hell, he’s not even sure if anyone noticed he was asleep until the bell awoke him, signalling the end of the school day. I guess those sorts of things don't carry over when you switch bodies with somebody.

God, his back was KILLING him by the time he was walking out of the halls. He didn’t exactly know why - After all, he had slept on his desks many times before and he turned out fine! He, of course, had to make sure he voiced his complaints constantly in an exaggerated tone, just so Tenko and Shuuichi would realize how much PAIN he was in!  
“My back huuurts!” Kokichi whined. “Saihara-chan, carry me, pleaaaase~?” As expected, he gets a confused and flustered reaction from Shuuichi, and a smirk cracked across his face. Unexpectedly, however, Tenko immediately jumps in front of Shuuichi with a much more determined look on her face.  
“Don’t worry, Akamatsu-san!  _ Tenko _ will carry you!” Tenko practically yelled. Before Kokichi even knew what was happening, Tenko had picked him up and was now carrying him bridal style down the road, without even breaking a sweat. He was sure that the sight must’ve been priceless to anyone passing them, and the sputtering Shuuichi who was trying to catch up to the two.   
Hey, maybe Rantarou would carry him like this if he asked? He was a pretty chill guy after all- It was a wonder the two were even friends, as they were complete opposites. He supposed now was not the time to be thinking about it, because he nearly just fell out of Tenko’s arms due to his feet smacking into a lamp post. 

“P-please… Don’t do that again.” Shuuichi gasped for air, finally catching up with the two. Tenko is apologetic. Kokichi, on the other hand, stuck his tongue out at the other boy. He is dropped on the floor, which, okay, wow, that REALLY hurts. “Akamatsu-san, Tenko knows you’ve been having an off day, but you need to be nicer to Saihara-san! He just wants what is best for you!” She lectured, which completely catches him off guard. Wasn’t she on his side?  
Well, whatever. They’re “home”. Tenko apologized for dropping him and lets him lean on her for support. It feels weird - usually, when this happens, he’s clinging to Rantarou’s arm, because he isn’t tall enough. Here, now, he’s actually taller than Tenko, which makes him feel… Strange. Everything today has been strange. He’s not even Kokichi Ouma anymore! He’s Kaede Akamatsu! There’s no sort of reasonable explanation for this!  
“Thanks for helping me out today!” He grinned, clapping his hands together. “See you tomorrow?” He hopes not, actually. Or maybe he silently hopes he can just have more day, somewhere in his mind.  
“S-see you, um, Akamatsu-san.” Shuuichi waved slowly and politely. Tenko enthusiastically shook his hand and sends him off into Kaede’s home.

Kokichi is exhausted. His first instinct, after kicking off his shoes, is to go upstairs and flop onto Kaede’s bed. He doesn’t even curl up in the soft covers. He forms a starfish position and makes loud, exaggerated snoring sounds, until his vision begins to darken. _ ‘Wow, that worked?’  _ Is his last thought before sleep overcomes him.

Kokichi’s alarm is beeping loudly, his back no longer hurts, and he couldn’t be more relieved.

And yet, he finds himself curious. Wanting to know, who was Kaede Akamatsu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am convinced the spite of Oumaede haters was the only reason I got this chapter done


End file.
